Paula von Gunther (Earth-Two)
Imprisonment, however, could not stop Paula's espionage activities. Again and again she escaped, constantly reorganizing her spy rings and acquiring new slave-girls along the way. Soon, she became one of Wonder Woman's most persistent enemies, working to sabotage everything from Allied warships to domestic milk markets. Every one of these schemes was thwarted by Wonder Woman, but each time, Paula would learn a little more about the mysterious Amazon - until she knew enough to attempt an invasion of Paradise Island. This invasion, Paula's most ambitious operation to date, would ironically prove the beginning of her spy career's end. As always, Wonder Woman and her fellow Amazons routed the scheme - but since it had targeted Paradise Island, they were not obligated to return Paula and her slave-girls to American custody. Instead, Queen Hippolyta consigned the would-be invaders to Transformation Island, where they were to be peacefully cured of the Nazi ideology. Reformation Eventually, Paula's background and motivations were extracted by Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Determined to reform her most brilliant adversary, Wonder Woman braved enemy lines to rescue Gerta, winning Paula's gratitude and friendship. Almost immediately after, Paula returned to the United States and risked her own life to stop a gang of Nazi arsonists, saving countless lives but suffering severe burns in the process. Though Paula was ready to die without regret, she was found in time by Wonder Woman, who administered a life-extending Amazon ointment. Subsequently, the Amazon Princess spoke on Paula's behalf on trial, her words (coupled with Paula's horrific burn scars) successfully winning the ex-spy acquittal from all prior crimes. Now thrice-indebted to Wonder Woman, Paula pledged her life to the Amazons, whose patron Goddess Aphrodite accepted her as a neophyte. After being granted a new, unscarred face by Queen Hippolyta, Paula underwent many difficult tests, training her spirit as well as body to Amazon standards. Finally, after completing a trio of trials beyond Paradise Island's shores, Paula was deemed worthy serving Aphrodite, and elevated to an official Amazon, using her many inventions to serve the causes of love and justice. | Powers = | Abilities = * * ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Machine * Ray * Machine | Transportation = | Weapons = * Fountain Pen Automatic * Pencil Bomb * Poison Spray-Gun Lipstick * Luminol Knockout Drops | Notes = * On Earth-Forty Paula von Gunther went by the name Paula von Gunta (The name used by her Earth-One counterpart). * In newspaper continuity, Paula von Gunther was split into two distinct characters: the Comtesse Irene, who took on the role of the former noblewoman turned Nazi spy; and Paula the pre-existing Amazon scientist. This arrangement allowed the dailies to retell stories from both sides of Paula's reformation without having to reprint her entire arc. | Trivia = * Relative to Real World history, the Earth-Two background of Paula and her family is somewhat anachronistic; as an independent republic, Austria had abolished its system and titles of nobility decades before World War II. | DC = | Wikipedia = Baroness Paula Von Gunther | Links = }} Category:Nazis Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast Category:Honorary Amazons